


Could We Become Strangers?

by LovelyHoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on AFF, Gen, Idol AU, and he had a thigh battle with mingyu during the fanmeet, but a dad, for twitter jicheol fam who thinks that the ao3 jicheol tag is dry lol, idk man, im just emo, jigyu if you squint, light angst?, this is after Show Champion fanmeeting when Coups danced like not a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHoon/pseuds/LovelyHoon
Summary: In which Seungcheol doesn't know that Jihoon has already given up.





	Could We Become Strangers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I've only been commenting here and there but now I finally got the guts to write my own! This is something that came out of nowhere lol the title is inspired by Bolbbalgan4 and 20 Years of Age's We Loved! Hope you enjoy reading~ Feedback is much appreciated. ♥

                “Does it still hurt?” Jihoon asked as he placed his hand on one of Mingyu’s thighs. They are in their dorm now, lying lazily on the couch as they had just finished their schedule right now. They all had a long night—winning on Show Champion and holding a mini fanmeeting right after sure did have an effect on the thirteen boys. It is a miracle that Mingyu and Jihoon still had the energy to have a talk after Jihoon climbs on the topbunk to check on the younger. They decided to spend time together in the living room as to not disturbed the snoring angel and their exhausted leader.

                Mingyu hums as he shakes his head. “Not anymore. Although I felt like my lower limb was gonna fall anytime soon. I swear to all ramen packets that Seungcheol-hyung’s thighs are one of a kind!”

Jihoon looks away at the mention of _his_ name.

“Hyung,” Mingyu nudges, “What about you? Does it still hurt?” Jihoon sneers at this question and just shakes his head in disagreement. The taller one only put his hands on his hyung’s shoulders, knowing all too well the answer to his own question. He’s now cursing himself for even asking; he knows that the great Woozi, a seemingly cold-hearted member, is definitely hurting _inside_.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I shouldn’t have said that.” Mingyu then shuffles towards Jihoon’s direction to narrow their space. He knows that Jihoon hates it when someone invades his personal space, but right now is not the time to think about it—not when Mingyu knows how much his heartbroken hyung is after today’s happenings.

“Shut it, stupid. It’s not your fault we’re falling apart like that,” Jihoon mutters. “Yes, it did hurt when he went to Jeonghan hyung after feeling embarrassed. I mean, who wouldn’t go to him, right?” Jihoon heaves a sigh he did not know he was holding. “It’s just… sometimes I wish he’ll think of me first. Just like the old times.” Mingyu was about to say something when Seungcheol’s cold voice booms in to the room.

“You two. What are you doing lying on the sofa like that?” Seungcheol towers over the two tangled bodies then turns to Jihoon. “Yah, Jihoonie. It’s almost one in the morning. Didn’t I tell you to rest early?” The leader then glances over the younger of the two, “And you, Kim Mingyu. Aren’t you tired from today? We still have schedule tomorrow. Don’t pester Jihoon anymore.” Jihoon sat up straight and Mingyu’s mouth just went agape upon his hyung’s cold words. “It’s not like he called me out here, hyung. In fact I was the one who wanted to come out of our room to massage his thighs. He kept complaining on the way home and I swear I’m not having any of that.” The young producer’s words are so quick to defend Mingyu. If there is anyone that Seungcheol is going to be mad with, it’s him. If this is the only way to have his precious hyung’s attention towards him then he will gladly take it. Seungcheol just stood over them and was loss for words.

Jihoon looks over Mingyu’s direction then smiles softly. “Ya, go sleep first. I’m going to the bathroom to freshen up. Rest your body well, hm?”  Mingyu then bows to his hyungs and shuffles hurriedly to their shared bedroom.

Seungcheol seems to regain his consciousness and shakes his head slightly. Jihoon then bows to his hyung when the leader grabs his arm. Jihoon turns to Seungcheol’s direction with a cocked eyebrow.

“Hey, hyung. I told you I’m just going to the bathroom.” Jihoon chuckles lightly. Or at least he tries. “What now?” God knows how much effort he exerts to make this small talk not awkward. And if there’s someone who knows /awkward/ best, it is him in his all gloriousness, Lee Jihoon.

Seungcheol’s sudden cold stare sends chills to Jihoon’s spines.

“You haven’t called me hyung in years. Years.” He grips his dongsaeng’s arms tightly but not so much as to cause redness, Seungcheol secretly loves _his Jihoon’s_ milky white skin.

Jihoon removes his hold and turns to Seungcheol fully. “I haven’t, have I? I’m sorry for being so disrespectful then, I’ll see to it to address you properly starting today.” The younger could not take it anymore. He turns away but Seungcheol is quick to hold his, wait--

Is Seungcheol holding his hand?

The shock on Jihoon’s face must be evident and he just prays to the gods above that his face isn’t as red as a cherry tomato. The soft look that Seungcheol is suddenly giving him is certainly not helping.

“That’s not what I meant, Hoonie. You know it.”

Jihoon just stays silent.

“I guess… I just missed you.”

It would have been such a wonderful memory for Jihoon Imagine someone who you have been for years, the one who you shared all the pain and the joy of life, tell you something so raw yet important.

Jihoon misses Seungcheol as well. He misses his best friend so fucking much but unfortunately, it’s the different kind of longing that Seungcheol has. It is the kind of longing that goes beyond the boundary of friendship; something so much more. So much more than that.

Afraid that he might do the unthinkable at any moment, Jihoon gently removes Seungcheol’s hand into his and lay it into the older’s side. His lips turned into a curve but he highly doubts it if it could be classified as a smile, not with the bitterness that surrounds it.

“Good night, hyung.”

And then he walks away, leaving Seungcheol frozen in his spot.

 


End file.
